Sentient
by Raine Haruto
Summary: Karakuri Odette. Series of Drabbles. Asao was the first to notice it, because he knew that slowly, Odette was becoming human. Drabble Two: He had expected it to happen one day. “Professor, I want to be human!”
1. Sentient

Karakuri Odette: Drabbles

Sentient

Even though she knew what 'to like' something was; she could not fully comprehend the meaning behind 'liking'. To her, 'to like' is to have a favorable attachment to something or someone. 'Liking' something was always easier for her to decide upon, however, 'liking' someone was something she was not always capable of doing. For those she did not have a sense of attachment to, she was polite and nice as she was originally program to be. That is, until she met Asao Kurose, an upperclassmen. He was the first person that Odette truly 'liked'. Over time, he became her source of refuge, always running to him with her problems.

He would yell and make threatening gestures at her for always asking him to help, promptly refusing to do anything. But in the end, he would help her because he cared, and because it was his nature.

Asao was the first to notice it, to smile at it, because he knew that slowly, Odette was becoming human.


	2. Human

Sentient: Drabbles

Human

He had expected it to happen one day. Ever since the day she'd ask to go to school, he'd been anxiously waiting for her to say those words. He'd never get enough sleep the following days after that. When she'd asked to be able to be like Asia, acting like how a human does, he'd froze. He didn't expect for her to ask so soon, but he did know she would ask one day.

"Professor, I want to be human!"


	3. Suki

Suki

Lately, her chest seemed to constantly feel like it was being squeezed. It didn't hurt physically, but there was always a lingering feeling that made her think something was not completely right. Usually, she would brush the feeling off as an indicator for her batteries being low on power, but this time, she knew it was not so. Her batteries were just fully charged after all.

* * *

It had been an accident that she hadn't noticed how low the battery meter was, and she'd just shut down in the middle of class. When she woke up, Asao was there, sitting in a chair beside her bed taking a nap. Her friends came by her bed not moments later and told her the events after seeing her 'faint'. That when they had gone to call the school nurse, and had run into Asao on the way and informed him of her fainting spell, he promptly ran to their class picked her up bridal style and ran down towards the infirmary. Her friends left her to return to class after that.

She would have to thank him again; Odette thought as she smiled and looked towards where Asao was sitting.

"Oi! What are you smiling about, idiot?" Asao's voice cut through her thoughts, his scowling face in view.

Odette continued smiling, opening her mouth to speak, intending to thank him. But instead, what came out was…

"I really like Asao."

* * *

**Yea, so I got inspired by the latest scanlated chapter. XP**


	4. Idiot

Sentient: A Series of Drabbles

Idiot

"You idiot!" reverberated inside the small chapel, the sound of the two words bouncing and echoing in a diminishing tone all around.

Hearing the familiar voice, Odette willed herself to slowly turn around, hoping to see the person she had been silently wishing to show up, and that it wasn't just her imagination tricking her. Her eyes widened a fraction, and a small gasp escaped her lips as she saw Asao standing before her. His shirt was ruffled a bit, he was panting with sweat sliding down his face, and slightly bent over breathing in heaves, as if he'd just ran there in a hurry.

Odette blinked, once, twice. He was still there. And then she smiled. "Asao-kun…"

"You big idiot!" Asao shouted again, this time walking purposely towards Odette and firmly grasped her shoulders. He looked straight into her eyes and this time spoke softer, "It doesn't matter if you're a robot, a human, or even some alien life form. I'll still be here by your side."

* * *

**A/N: Eww... to the last part. I couldn't get it to sound right for Asao.**


End file.
